1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an easily operable switch device and an X-ray imaging apparatus and an electronic apparatus including the switch device.
2. Related Art
An input unit to operate various functions may be provided in electronic devices. The input unit may include various input means including a button, a track ball, a touch pad, a toggle switch, a joy stick, etc.
When a button is pressed to perform various operations of the electronic device, because any one of a plurality of buttons arranged in the input unit is pressed, an operation radius of a key may be small, and there is a high probability of an incorrect input operation. In case of the track ball, because it does not have a constant directionality, there may be an advantage in precisely controlling a movement, but there is also a disadvantage in controlling a simple movement.
The toggle switch represents a switch device which may become any one of an on state and an off state. The joy stick is a lever-type switch device having degrees of freedom in at least two directions. In the case of the joy stick, an electronic apparatus may be operated to identify movement information by a lever moved in an up and down direction, a left and right direction, or a diagonal direction.